Su ángel guardián
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: [Continuacion de Preocupada y Negocios] Sasha Braus ha entrenado arduamente durante las ultimas semanas, acoplandoce a la perfección con el escuadron a cargo de Rivai. Esto es un sueño, pues tiene el pretexto perfecto para pasar tiempo con su amada Mikasa; sin embargo, sabe que esto puede acabar en la siguiente expedicion, pues su tarea es proteger con su propia vida a la asiatica.
1. 1

_Hola! Muy buenas a todos! fans del SashaxMikasa! He regresado a este fandom como lo habia prometido, con la continuacion de Preocupada y Negocios, siguiendo las aventuras y desventuras de nuestra querdia chica patata en su afan por estar con Mikasa. Como ven, este no es un one-shot como los anteriores, no se cuantos caps haré, contemplo solo dos pero el tiempo dira. Sin más, les dejo con el primer capitulo._

¡Al Dolmayan out!

* * *

Su ángel guardián

–Puede que no sea la mejor del escuadrón, puede que me distraiga con facilidad, puede que aun sienta pánico al momento de ver a un titán de frente; pero puedes estar segura de que yo siempre voy estar a tu lado; seré tu guardiana, velare por tu bienestar hasta que no pueda más. ¡Voy a protegerte con mi vida! ¡Porque te amo Mi…!

–¡Braus! –interrumpió la voz potente de Rivai, causando que Sasha gritara de miedo al oírlo. Abrió de golpe la puerta y entró en la habitación de la chica patata–. Ya deja tu discurso de motivación; si te acepté en el escuadrón es para que trabajes.

–Sí señor –respondió monótona Sasha, realizando el saludo militar–. Iré en seguida.

Rivai la miró fijamente. No podía negar que la habilidad, entrega y valor habitaban en la cadete Braus; sin embargo, se preguntaba si hizo bien al aceptarla en su escuadrón. A pesar de existir otros candidatos antes que ella, como Ymir o Reiner, la ventaja que obtuvo la chica patata fue ofrecerse voluntariamente a las órdenes del exigente líder. Poco eran los que se ofrecían por su propia voluntad, pues no querían correr grandes riesgos ni mucho menos soportar las altas exigencias higiénicas de Rivai. A pesar del peligro y del mal humor de su líder, Sasha había acatado todas y cada una de sus órdenes, para sorpresa de todos sus colegas que bien la conocían; su buena disposición y disciplina asustaban a los que fueron cadetes junto a ella, en especial a Connie, su mejor amigo.

–¿Esas segura de esto, Braus? –le preguntó. Era la vigesimoquinta vez en la semana, y recién era martes–. Hoy tenemos un expedición, nada extraordinario, pero tengo mis dudas sobre ti.

–¿Pero qué dice? –aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada–. Estoy segura de esto, yo sé que puedo ser de gran utilidad en el escuadrón. Solo necesito que confíe en mí.

–No puedo.

–¡¿Por qué?!

–Temo que hagas algo tonto –dijo de pronto. Sus palabras herían el orgullo de Sasha, que se sentía pisoteada por el titán colosal–. Te he visto en los entrenamientos, eres hábil y veloz, pero pierdes la concentración al estar cerca de Mantis.

Mantis era Mikasa. Para evitar que otros sospecharan de la atracción de Sasha, ella y Rivai tenían nombres clave para sus colegas de la tropa, muy a pesar del serio líder; así, Eren era llamado Puño, Jean era Caballo, Armin era Libro y Hanji era Equipo, entre otros nombres curiosos. Esto, solo en caso de que alguien les escuchara y fuera necesario modificar la frase.

–Le prometo que estaré concentrada –saltó Sasha de golpe; no podía perder su oportunidad–. No importa si debo ir en la punta de la formación, no cometeré errores.

–Más te vale –respondió Rivai, aquello parecía más una amenaza–. Si cometes un solo error o te quedas atrás, estarás por tu cuenta.

–Eso no pasara –contestó segura de sí misma la chica patata. Esta era su gran oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando todos los miembros de las tropas de exploración se concentraban frente a las puertas de la muralla Rose. Los principales líderes, Erwin, Hanji y Rivai, se mostraban molestos con la hora en que saldrían a su expedición, pues por problemas con un par de equipos de maniobras mal calibrados, tuvieron que retrasar su misión por más de dos horas, perdiendo tiempo valioso.

Normalmente, el desfilar a caballo por las calles de la ciudadela antes de salir al territorio dominado por los titanes frente a un mar de personas entre las cuales había conocidos y desconocidos, pasaba como una rutina más en su vida monótona y a la vez riesgosa. Cada expedición era igual a la anterior; cabalgaban con calma hacia las puertas mientras escuchaban las palabras de valor del comandante Erwin que se mezclaba con los rumores de las personas que protegían dentro de las murallas. Estos hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría, algunos comentaban que era una misión suicida –y estaban en lo cierto– que solo servía para alimentar a los insaciables titanes, otros profesaban palabras de ánimo y confiaban en que esa personas que arriesgaban su vida lograrían algo en esta ocasión, una victoria más para la humanidad; unos pocos se despedían de sus padres, hermanos, hijos, familiares de cualquier grado, unos asegurando volver después de cumplir con el deber, otros pidiendo protección divina, y algunos llorando por el miedo; por último y en menor medida, lo niños que pensaban como alguna vez lo hizo Eren, jóvenes que veían a la Legión de Reconocimiento como los grandes héroes de la humanidad.

No era la primera vez que Sasha pasaba por esto, pero era diferente a las anteriores. Se había acostumbrado a estar en medio de todo el grupo, o hasta el fondo, en un lugar donde nadie podía notar su presencia al ser opacada por soldados más experimentados y altos. Pero ahora estaba hasta el tope, delante suyo estaban Erwin, Hanji y Rivai; seguidos de cerca por Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Eren y, al final, a la vista de todos, ella. Era una posición incómoda para su humilde origen; no era que despreciara llamar la atención, estaba acostumbrada por su hiperactivo comportamiento a que todos voltearan a mirarla, pero un reducido grupo de cadetes no se comparaba con la mitad de una ciudad. Estaba nerviosa. Bastante nerviosa; y lo peor de ello, era que no sabía la causa real: si el hecho de enfrentar titanes, recibir órdenes del estricto Rivai o cabalgar junto a la chica que amaba en secreto.

–¡Braus! –le habló Rivai, provocándole un susto. Sasha pensaba que el daba más miedo que mil titanes juntos–. No quiero errores, no rompas la formación hasta que te lo indique.

–¡Sí! –tartamudeó, aun insegura.

–¿Por qué ella va a acompañarnos? –preguntó Jean al joven rubio, tratando de que Sasha no le escuchara.

–Es quien se ofreció al escuadrón –le respondió–. Es por eso que nosotros somos su equipo ahora, ¿no?

–¿Pero la chica patata? –cuestionó el soldado de cabello castaño–. No creo que sea la mejor opción…

–¡Hey! Ustedes dos ya dejen de hablar –les reprimió Rivai.

–¡Sí capitán! –respondieron los intimidados jóvenes. Ahora Sasha estaba segura, lo que le daba más miedo era ese hombre de baja estatura llamado Rivai.

–Como siempre, manteniendo el orden ¿eh? –bromeó Erwin.

–Solo me falta controlar a alguien –respondió el serio capitán mirando con dureza a Hanji, que ya estaba babeando de solo imaginar que titanes vería en esta ocasión.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Sasha fue invadida por el pánico, ya no se sentía segura de formar parte de ese grupo tan selecto; la idea que le pareció brillante hacia unas semanas, ahora era la cosa más ridícula que pudo concebir su mente. Ella iba a morir ese mismo día sin poder defenderse; serian emboscados por otro titán extraño que busque matar a Eren y ella, al ser la primera defensa del grupo, sería también la primera en ser aplastada o devorada. Quería salir de ahí huyendo, pero no podía. Toda la humanidad contaba con ella, Rivai esperaba que cumpliera su función, pero ante todo, también quería proteger a Mikasa.

–¡La expedición comienza ahora! –resonó la voz del comandante.

Ya era muy tarde para acobardarse, estaba a la vista de todos, civiles y militares esperaban que se sacrificara por la humanidad. Y es que en verdad, esa era su labor: sacrificarse para que un recluta más hábil que ella pudiese seguir en batalla. No era más que carne de cañón. Pero claro, ella se negaba a pensar así y se autodefinía como la guardiana de Mikasa, aquella persona que lucharía porque la asiática siguiera viva hasta que su cuerpo le permita. Ella se decía ser el ángel guardia de Mikasa, aunque esto solo quedaba en sus pensamientos.

Las puertas de la muralla Rose se abrieron de par en par; para suerte de todos, no había ni un solo titán en los alrededores, permitiendo a la caballería salir sin problema alguno al territorio dominado por los titanes.


	2. 2

—¡Me voy a morir! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando pedí unirme al escuadrón de Rivai?! Es la idea más tonta que he tenido, no soy más que una distracción, una carnada. Proteger a Mikasa no sonaba tan mal, ¡pero no esperaba que fuera esto! En serio que el amor te vuelve estúpido… ¿Por qué hice esto? Solo tenía que acercarme a ella y decirle hola. Pero no, tenía que elegir esto. ¡Me voy a morir!

—¡Braus! —interrumpió la voz potente de Rivai, sacado a Sasha de sus pensamientos—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Ve a tu posición!

Los pensamientos trágicos de la "chica patata" se habían apoderado de ella, distrayendo su mente de la misión. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían avanzado una larga distancia, pues la muralla ya no se distinguía a sus espaldas y el escuadrón estaba separado de la legión. Ya habían tomado su formación en triangulo, todos separados por un cuerpo y escondidos del resto de la legión. En la punta estaba Rivai, seguido por Eren y Mikasa, y, al final en la retaguardia, Jean, Armin y ella. Pero por sus divagaciones, estaba ridículamente cerca del chico rubio.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó nerviosa. Su primera misión y ya había cometido un error.

—Tranquila Sasha —le dijo Armin con una voz tranquila—. No es la primera vez que haces esto, así que no debes sentirte nerviosa.

—Es fácil para ti…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se extrañó el joven rubio—. Sé que puedes sentir mucha presión, pero esto es lo que querías.

—Ya no estoy segura de lo que quiero —el miedo era inmenso. No quería morir, aunque fuese por salvar la vida de Mikasa, no quería ser devorada por algún titán.

—Oigan los dos, ya guarden silencio —indicó Rivai, haciéndoles callar al instante.

La expedición no presentaba ni un solo incidente hasta ese momento. Las señales de humo estaban ausentes, lo que significaba que ni un solo titán excéntrico había sido localizado, lo cual era una buena señal. La cantidad de enemigos era reducida en comparación con las expediciones anteriores y los pocos que se encontraban en el camino solo llegaban a los cinco metros de altura. Era una situación tan tranquila como extraña. Aunque para alguno esto era toda una suerte y facilitaría la misión; para los más experimentados era solo una señal de caos que se aproximaba, después de todo, los titanes debían de estar esperando en algún lugar. Mismo que no tardaría en llegar.

Conforme se acercaban a los restos de la ciudadela, los titanes se volvían más frecuentes. Al inicio aparecieron más de cinco metros, que pronto se mezclaron con los de siete metros de altura. Todos eran de los comunes, lo que incitaba preocupación a los líderes de la legión de reconocimiento, pues lo más peligrosos de quince metros y los excéntricos no daban señales de vida. Cuando el grupo comandado por Rivai entró a las calles de la ciudad, la primera de las señales de humo rojo se vio en el cielo.

—Están cerca —dijo Rivai a Eren y Mikasa—. ¡Prepárense para un posible ataque!

Las señales verdes no se hicieron esperar. Erwin mandó la primera, dirigiendo a sus soldados al oeste, desviándose al menos veinte grados de su ruta preestablecida. Pronto, el cielo se tiñó de color verde. Todos obedecieron la señal del comandante, excepto el grupo de Rivai. Sus órdenes eran seguir adelante y llegar al punto de encuentro antes que nadie para despejar la zona y así asegurarla. La misión de esta expedición era llevar suministros suficientes de gas, espadas y agua al punto de control.

Una segunda señal de humo cruzó el cielo, esta vez en dirección a la que Erwin se dirigía. El caos que Rivai había presentido se hacía realidad.

—No se desvíen —ordenó el líder el escuadrón—. Debemos seguir adelante.

—¡Un titán de siete metros por la izquierda! —avisó Jean preparando sus espadas, aunque el gigantesco enemigo ignoro el paso de los humanos—. No parece excéntrico.

—Ya me parecía muy extraño —se quejó Eren—. Esos malditos. Están todos aquí, como si fuera su nido.

—¡No pierdas el control! —le dijo Rivai—. ¡Adelante!

El miedo se apoderaba poco a poco de Sasha. Al momento de ver la primera columna de humo rojo, sus manos se volvieron un par de bloques de hielo y su frente se cubrió de un sudor helado, pero al escuchar el aviso de Jean sintió como su corazón daba latidos cada vez más fuertes que llegaban a dolerle. No estaba lista, no podía hacerlo; tan grande era su temor que ni siquiera la cercanía de su gran amor le distraía, estaba horrorizada de ver los ojos de un titán, de acercarse y respirar su aliento nauseabundo, de tener que evadir sus gruesas manos; y sin embargo, en cualquier instante tendría que enfrentar a su más grande miedo, no tendría opción alguna.

—¡Titán! —gritó Armin alarmado, pues frente a ellos apareció uno de quince metros y, por su forma de correr, era excéntrico.

—¡A la izquierda! —ordenó el líder—. ¡Ackerman, Braus! ¡Elimínenlo!

—Entendido —respondió con su acostumbrada voz fría la asiática.

—¿Qué? —se paralizó Sasha. Era momento de cumplir su trabajo—. ¡¿Ya?!

—¡Dos más al frente! —exclamó Eren al ver un par de titanes de quince metros frente a ellos después de cambiar su rumbo.

—Yo me encargo. ¡Continúen! —gritó Rivai, accionando su equipo de maniobras y volando hacia los titanes.

Mikasa hizo lo mismo sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras que Sasha dudó unos segundos y salió tras ella con retraso. Debía alcanzarla antes de que otro titán lo hiciera; pero la distancia que les separaba era ya muy grande, las habilidades de Ackerman con el equipo de maniobras eran admirables. Antes de que la castaña pudiera tomar una altura decente, su compañera ya había decapitado al objetivo, dejándola como una observadora. Estaba faltando a su misión, y aún más distraída por admirar la belleza de la asiática, como su cabello se revolvía con el viento y la corta chaqueta se desplegaba con un par de alas. Sasha estaba asombrada, perdida en sus pensamientos que le impedían concentrarse en la misión.

—¡Eres asombrosa Mikasa! —exclamó Sasha en cuanto la asiática aterrizó a su lado.

—Solo hago lo que sé hacer —dijo sin emoción alguna.

—¡Pero eres increíble!

—Tú ibas muy lento —agregó al fin. Sasha sintió de nuevo un balde de agua fría en su espalda. Había fallado—. Se supone que debemos ir a la par.

—Perdóname, es solo que aún estoy algo nerviosa por ser la nueva del escuadrón —se excusó, pues la verdad era otra. Estaba nerviosa por estar tan cerca de su amada y por tener que enfrentar a los rudos titanes.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de un titán. Ambas miraron hacia la dirección en que provenía aquel sonido y vieron como Rivai decapitaba al segundo titán de quince metros mientras que el cuerpo del primero se desplomaba. Aquel hombre tenía una gran facilidad para exterminarlos.

—También deberías aclamarlo —dijo Mikasa—. Es muy hábil.

—Pero —tartamudeó la castaña—, eso no hace falta. Toda la legión, los reclutas, hasta la gente del pueblo lo admira. Y no es como si a él le gustara que le aclamen.

—Gracias… —dijo Mikasa al fin, pero su intención era hacer callar a Sasha, pues sus palabras le hacían sentir extraña al grado de desviar la mirada.

—Será mejor que volvamos con el grupo —comentó Sasha, pensó que cambiar el tema de conversación sería lo más adecuado dada la reacción de su compañera. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó helada, con un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda—. Negro —tartamudeó. Frente a ellas se levantaba una columna de humo negro.

—¡Eren! —gritó Mikasa al ver la señal proveniente de la dirección a la que se dirigían los tres soldados. Al instante accionó su equipo y los siguió.

—¡Espera! ¡Ackerman! —le llamó la atención Rivai, pero fue ignorado—. Demonios, sí que está obsesionada…

Sin agregar más también accionó su equipo se dedicó a perseguirla por los aires, dejando a Sasha paralizada en el techo de una de las casas.

—¡Hey! ¡Espérenme! —reaccionó al fin.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? Eran celos. Nunca llegó a pensar que sentiría celos del obstinado Eren, de ese chico que solo decía que iba a matar a todos los titanes. Y le dolía aún más que, a pesar de sus frecuentes reclamos hacia la asiática, los maltratos y de que le ignoraba, ella seguía detrás de él con fidelidad. Como deseaba llamar un poco su atención, que le saludara por las mañanas, que compartieran el desayuno. Ella solo quería estar con Mikasa, la mujer que le salvó la vida, de quien estaba enamorada. Ya no le molestaba confesarle sus sentimientos verdaderos, con solo mantener una conversación que pasara de los dos minutos se sentiría feliz.

Levantó la mirada a medio vuelo. Rivai se estaba desviando del curso, doblando a la derecha, y Mikasa seguía de frente siguiendo la señal de humo, misma a la que se le sumaron otras dos. La situación se volvía adversa, la legión había penetrado en un nido de titanes sin darse cuenta. Preocupada, Sasha aumentó la presión del gas para avanzar más rápido y poder alcanzar a la asiática; sin embargo, cuando estaba a solo unos metros de ella, dos titanes de siete metros saltaron hacia Mikasa, tratando de atraparla. Pudo evadir al primero, pero el otro logró morder una de sus cuerdas, provocando que perdiera el control de su equipo; comenzó a girar en el aire hasta estrellarse con uno de los edificios. El impacto le hizo gritar de dolor. El golpe fue tan duro que le fracturó un brazo al instante.

Ahí estaba ella, colgada de uno de los cables. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba, sin poder moverlo siguiera un milímetro; era vulnerable, no podía atacar ni moverse, el golpe la tenía aturdida, su equipo de maniobras dañado. Uno de los titanes se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano para poner fin a la vida. Los dedos gordos le rosaron la piel cuando, como un rayo que cae del cielo, Sasha cortó la gigantesca mano de un solo golpe. El titán se quejó con lo que parecía ser un grito, mismo que fue acallado por la misma "chica patata" que le cortó la cabeza.

—¡Mikasa! —grito, pero aquella no respondió ni una palabra, solo levantó la cabeza.

Se acercó a la de cabello negro, que estaba callada. Lo primero que vio fue su brazo roto.

—¡Mikasa! ¿Estás bien? —parecería tonto preguntar esto, pero si ella le respondía que solo era el brazo, era buena señal.

—Mi brazo —dijo quejándose—, está roto.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí —le dijo Sasha. La cargó como si de una damisela se tratase; con cuidado de no lastimar más el brazo roto, lo colocó sobre el vientre de la asiática—. Te llevare arriba y buscare nuestros caballos, a misión se acabó para ti.

—Pero… Eren…

—¡Deja a ese cabeza dura en paz! —le reclamó. Sus celos ya no lo soportaban más—. Él puede cuidarse, lo sabes. ¡Piensa al menos una vez en ti!

Mikasa quedó muda. Sabía que Sasha tenía razón. Sin decir nada, aceptó la orden y abrazó a su compañera para poder irse de una vez. Braus cortó el cable del equipo de maniobras para llevarse a la asiática a un sitio más elevado, pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Sasha, el titán! —gritó Mikasa al ver como el titán saltarín les tacaba de nuevo.

La chica patata fue más rápida que él, logró levantar el vuelo anticipadamente provocando que el enemigo golpeara el muro con el rostro; pero esto no fue suficiente. Se reincorporó rápido y comenzó a seguirlas por las calles de la ciudad. Además de saltar podía correr muy rápido. ¿Acaso era otro titán inteligente? Las opciones se acababan, Sasha tenía que llegar a un edificio elevado pronto, pero no había ninguna cerca. El único estaba detrás del titán que les perseguía de cerca y no podía volver, cargar a Mikasa le restaba agilidad. Una nueva idea llegó a ella, si no podía ir por arriba, intentaría engañar al enemigo por abajo. Dejó que los cables bajaran más hasta llegar a la altura de las ventanas, estaba segura de poder entrar por una de estas.

—¡Sasha! —gritó Mikasa.

Volteó a ver al titán. Este saltó hacia ellas para atraparlas. No consiguió devorarlas, solo les embistió con su frente, provocando que las dos humanas y él mismo se estrellaran con la casa que tenían frente, reduciéndola a un montón de escombros. Todo quedó en silencio.


	3. 3

—Pensemos positivo Sasha, no es difícil para ti. Salvaste la vida de Mikasa, le cortaste la mano a un titán y luego lo mataste, sobreviviste junto a ella al ataque de otro titán y ahora estas a solas con tu amada Mikasa. Si lo pones así, esta fue una buena expedición. Sin embargo… ambas estamos atrapadas entre los escombros de una casa; lo bueno de esto, el derrumbe mató al titán, lo malo es que nadie sabe que estamos aquí. ¡¿Ahora qué carajo hago?!

Guardó silencio, esperando que Rivai le interrumpiera sus pensamientos, como ya era costumbre. Pero esto no iba a pasar. Nadie iba a interrumpirle en sus discursos motivacionales, o en sus pensamientos trágicos; estaba dentro de una caverna que los escombros de una gran casa habían formado. Junto a ella estaba Mikasa, postrada sobre una vieja y polvosa cama, con el brazo partido en dos, golpes en el rostro y una herida en la cabeza. Parecía tan delicada en ese momento, dejando atrás la rudeza y frialdad con que se presentaba; sus ojos cerrados, el pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente al compás de su respiración, sus rosados labios que provocaban en Sasha el incontrolable deseo de besarla. Se acercó con cuidado, tenía algo de miedo y nervios; sabía que Mikasa no despertaría pronto, que podría hacer lo que quisiera aprovechando la inconciencia de la asiática. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente, sería sencillo y nadie lo sabría, quizá nadie llegaría para rescatarlas; la muerte era segura para ambas. Temerosa, temblando de manos y piernas, se quitó la chaqueta del ejército y la arrojó a un lado. Debía intentarlo, al menos una vez antes de morir. Lo mismo hizo con la camisa del uniforme, quedando solo con su discreto sostén. El objeto de sus deseos, Mikasa, estaba frente a ella. Se acercó tanto que podía sentir el aliento de la asiática en su cuello. Puso ambas manos en los hombros de ella, decidida a besarla y dejarse llevar por la lujuria, pero no podía hacerlo, no dejaba de temblar.

—¡No puedo! —gritó al final, alejándose de su herida compañera— ¡No quiero que sea así, no! ¡Quiero decirte cuanto te amo, que me escuches! —continuaba expresando su frustración; al fin había cumplido su misión, pero el resultado no era el esperado.

Se tumbó en el suelo mirando los restos del techo. Había un diminuto agujero que permitía la entrada de la luz del exterior; aun era de día, no tenía noción del tiempo, pero estaba segura que aún faltaba mucho para el anochecer.

Frustrada, recogió su chaqueta y de los bolsillos que ella misma le agregó tomó una pieza de pan y se la llevó a la boca para comer. Aquello le supo a la más dulce gloria que existe en el mundo, era un manjar de reyes para su gusto. Miró a la asiática.

—Tendrá hambre cuando despierte… —dijo. Rebuscó de nuevo en su chaqueta, sacando otras tres piezas de pan y un par de patatas hervidas—. Una patata y dos panes para cada una.

No dijo nada más. Termino de comer su pan y guardó el resto de la comida.

Era una situación desesperante, estaba atrapada en medio de la nada, quizá con un ejército de titanes dispuestos a devorarlas apenas asomaran una mano. Y ella estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo de madera esperando a que algo pasara, ya fuera bueno o malo, no le importaba. Se sentía culpable por intentar abusar de su compañera, quería que Eren se apareciera frente a ellas y de un golpe la aplastara, o que Rivai le mandara al calabozo por su crimen inconcluso.

—Soy patética… —dijo—. No pude protegerte, no pude cumplir mi única tarea. Solo arruine las cosas —se reclamaba a si misma—. Debí matar a ese otro titán antes.

Miro a Mikasa, seguía dormida.

—No… es también culpa tuya… ¡Toda tuya! —exclamaba furiosa, recordando porque ocurrió el derrumbe, el ataque de los titanes—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Eren no necesita que lo cuides siempre! Él es un titán también, puede acabar con los que quiera más rápido y seguro que tú, no te necesita. ¡No te necesita! ¡Deja de ser tan terca, olvídalo por un segundo! —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla y precipitándose al suelo al caer por la barbilla—. ¡Tonta! ¡Envidio a Eren porque tiene toda tu atención! Y yo… y yo sería feliz si tan solo fuéramos amigas, si cenaras conmigo una noche —sollozaba—. No pido mucho, solo estar contigo más cerca… ¡Mírame! No me importa que no correspondas a mi amor —hablaba entrecortada por el gran nudo en su garganta—, con estar cerca de ti estaré bien…

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, siendo interrumpido ocasionalmente por los sollozos de Sasha. Se sentía tonta por confesarle sus sentimientos a una inconsciente Mikasa, sus palabras quedarían sueltas en el viento, ella nunca se enteraría; pero también sentía el alivio que produce el expresar sus sentimientos después de guardarlos por mucho tiempo.

—¡Te amo Mikasa! —gritó con entusiasmo—. Y voy a sacarnos de aquí, ¡regresaremos a casa!

Apretó los puños, decidida a cumplir su promesa. Tomó su equipo de maniobras, lo ajustó a su cintura y puso hojas nuevas a sus espadas. Caminó por a reducida habitación, buscando un trozo de madera alargado que pudiera cortar. Rebuscando entre el escombro de un muro, encontró una tabla del tamaño adecuado. La sacó de ahí con sumo cuidado, pues un mal movimiento provocaría otro derrumbe; cuando consiguió su objetivo, tomó la espada y cortó dos tablas más pequeñas, del tamaño del brazo de Mikasa. Sin que ella lo notara, la asiática abrió los ojos por unos segundos.

—Sasha… —susurró sin es escuchada, pero luego volver a su profundo sueño.

Durante las siguientes horas, Sasha se dedicó a utilizar sus pocos conocimientos en primeros auxilios para curar las heridas de Mikasa. Entablilló al brazo fracturado para no lastimarlo más, amarrando las maderas con una cortina vieja. En su recorrido por los restos de la casa, pudo encontrar un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y bajó por este; para su sorpresa, aquella habitación tenía cinco tinajas grandes llena de agua. Tomó una de las tazas que estaban regadas por el suelo y tras limpiarla con su chaqueta, la sumergió en uno de los contenedores, llenándola de agua. Con dos tragos bebió todo el contenido de la taza, tratando de calmar la sed que le aquejaba. Rebuscó entre los restos de a casa cualquier objeto que le ayudara a salir de ahí o curar a Mikasa, pero no encontró nada más que muebles destrozados, ropa empolvada y huesos. Estaban atrapadas y sin provisiones para sobrevivir por más de un día, aunque para ella eran apenas suficientes para soportar tres horas. Contrariada, regresó a la cocina a beber más agua. Tomó otras tres tazas y las limpió, las llenó con agua limpia y regresó a la habitación donde yacía Mikasa dormida. Tomó su camisa del uniforme y con ayuda de su espada, la cortó en varias tiras de diferentes tamaños; lo primero que hizo fue mojar uno de estos trapos y con el limpiar las heridas de Mikasa, con suma gentileza lavó el corte que tenía en su rostro y la frente hasta que los restos de sangre desaparecieron. Con una larga tira que cortó de la manga de su ropa, vendó la frente de la asiática, procurando no lastimar su herida al colocarle cinco cuadritos de tela a modo de gasa; siguió con el corte de la cara, también poniendo sobre este la misma cantidad de telas y sujetándolas con unas cintas adhesivas que encontró en la habitación. En ese momento se lamentaba por no ser una paramédica del escuadrón, tendría el equipo adecuado para curar a Mikasa y no improvisaría con los objetos que tenía a la mano: temía que aquellas atenciones pudieran infectarse.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti hasta ahora —dijo, sentándose al borde de la cama—. Pero… ¡pero estaremos bien! Encontrare la forma de salvarnos, estoy segura que Eren o Armin vendrán a buscarnos —acarició con suavidad el cabello negro de Mikasa, sintiendo lo sedoso que era—. A él le sería fácil mover los escombros, ¿no? Pudo cargar esa pesada piedra después de todo, sacarnos de aquí le será fácil, ¿verdad? —sollozó. Más que consolar a Mikasa, trataba de mantener el ánimo y no desmoronarse por su difícil situación—. Vamos… vamos a estar bien.

Mikasa abrió los ojos, los sentía aun pesados. Estaba en medio de una habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por un par de antorchas. El aire que respirada era caliente y denso, con una gran cantidad de polvo que le incitaba a estornudar, pero se contuvo. Los recuerdos que tenía eran borrosos. Estaba segura de que habían salido de expedición, que Rivai le mandó junto a Sasha a matar un titán, que dos excéntricos la atacaron y le rompieron un brazo, que su compañera le salvó. Lo último que recordaba era ir en los brazos de Sasha, escapando de las fauces de uno de los gigantes; pero todo terminaba con los ojos enormes frente a ella.

Miró su brazo roto. Estaba entablillado. Entonces a su mente vino un último recuerdo, no estaba segura si fue real o era un sueño, pero tenía la imagen de Sasha a unos metros de ella, gritándole por su obsesión con Eren, pidiéndole por un poco de atención y, aunque le parecía imposible, la confesión de amor por parte de la castaña.

—No… eso es… imposible —se dijo, negando que aquellas palabras fueran reales.

Eran dos mujeres, no podían tener esa clase de sentimientos. Si Sasha la salvó y curó, era porque esa era su encomienda; el mismo Rivai lo había dicho, por eso la cadete Braus se unió al escuadrón. Para protegerla.

—Ella… —recordó que Sasha pidió entrar al escuadrón, no la eligieron como al resto—. Ella siempre me ha querido proteger.

Tocó con delicadeza su brazo fracturado, las maderas amarradas lo mantenía firme y en su lugar, a pesar de sentir punzadas de dolor, aquello lo mitigaba. No pudo ignorar la improvisada venda en su cabeza ni las telas que cubrían el corte de su mejilla, mismo que le dolía al hablar. Aquello era, después de que Eren le rescatara, lo más significativo que alguien había hecho por ella.

—Mikasa, estas despierta —exclamó Sasha entrando a la habitación. Corrió hacia la cama, tomando antes una taza del suelo—. Ten, bebe un poco de agua.

—Gracias —respondió Mikasa, parecía apenada.

Su mirada estaba centrada en la chica patata; tenía el rostro sucio, lleno de polvillo, evidenciando que hasta hacia poco tiempo había estado llorando. Sus manos estaban rojas y cubiertas de polvo, con pequeñas heridas en los dedos. Estaba sudando, la frente estaba perlada con finas gotas de sudor que se mezclaban con el polvo de los escombros, sus descubiertos hombros también lucían húmedos. Sasha solo vestía su sostén y pantalones, la chaqueta de la legión estaba atada a su cintura, revelando su torso lleno de sudor y un poco de polvo blanco. Su cuerpo era esbelto, delgado, apto para una persona ágil como ella; los músculos no relucían a simple vista, la fuerza física no era su fuerte. Y por alguna razón, Mikasa no podía apartar la mirada de una sonriente Sasha.

—¿Tu brazo está bien? —preguntó Sasha con naturalidad.

—Sí —respondió cortante; no sabía cómo hablar con ella. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿Amor, agradecimiento?—. Gracias por atenderme —dijo al fin, se sentía nerviosa.

—No tienes que decirlo. Solo hice lo que pude —mantenía su sonrisa—. Oh, debes tener hambre también.

—Estoy bien.

—Pero no has comido nada en al menos diez horas —le reclamó Sasha—. Debes tener hambre.

—No.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la oscura habitación, solo el crepitar de las antorchas encendidas le rompía ocasionalmente. Sasha miraba con preocupación a su compañera, temía que su falta de apetito fuera causada por un golpe serio en el estómago, una herida seria que no podía atender. Por su parte, Mikasa no sabía ni que sentía en ese momento; había escuchado una confesión de amor, descubrió porque su colega ingresó a su escuadrón, curó sus heridas y, a juzgar por su aspecto, había pasado las últimas horas buscando la forma de salvarla. Las palabras de Sasha aun resonaban en su cabeza, había dicho lo mismo que Eren alguna vez, tenía que dejar su egoísmo y necedad, él podía cuidarse a sí mismo; pero lo que más le llegó fueron las dos palabras que más anhelaba escuchar de boda de su hermano adoptivo. Te amo. Estaba resignada a no escucharlas nunca, hasta que Sasha lo hizo en esa tarde.

El callado ambiente fue irrumpido por un sonido peculiar; desde el interior de Mikasa, se escuchó el gruñir de su hambriento estómago. Las dos chicas solo se miraron sorprendidas por unos segundos, hasta que la asiática bajó la mirada, con las mejillas coloradas como si de manzanas se tratasen.

—Parece que si tienes hambre —dijo Sasha sorprendida y divertida. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta un dañado mueble, lo abrió y de este sacó las dos patatas. Regresó a la cama y se sentó, ofrecido la comida a la asiática—. Por suerte siempre llevo comida conmigo.

—Sigues robando la comida —señaló a tener la patata en sus manos.

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo —se disculpó con una sonrisa inocente—. Pero estoy segura que te alegra en este momento.

Mikasa no le dijo nada, solo tomó la patata en sus manos y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, mientras que con cada bocado sentía un extraño y agradable cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo, mismo que se presentaba en Sasha, pues estaba compartiendo la cena, aun en condiciones tan adversas, con su amor.


	4. 4

—Bien, este es el plan. Es sencillo, efectivo y a prueba de errores. Primero debemos esperar a que sea de noche, porque según dijo Hanji, los titanes solo están activos a la luz del sol. Cuando eso suceda pondré tus dos tanques de gas en el túnel que estuve cavando; eso debe bastar para volar los escombros que quedan. Tomamos la antorcha y huimos corriendo de aquí hasta llegar a las murallas; las escalamos con mi equipo de maniobras y ¡listo! ¿Qué te parece, Mikasa?

—El tiempo para que los titanes caigan dormidos puede ser de hasta cinco horas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sasha desconcertada.

—Sí. Depende de su tamaño. Hanji lo explicó.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo eso?

—De seguro te quedaste dormida, como siempre —la voz de Mikasa se volvió aún más fría al decir esto.

Había dado en el clavo. Sasha era hábil, rápida, y hasta fuerte comparada con la mayoría de las jóvenes reclutas, pero su concentración académica era escaza y siempre que se explicaba algún hecho científico caía dormida por el aburrimiento. En el mejor de los casos se ponía a dibujar patatas o molestar a Jean arrojándole bolitas de papel. Pero en aquella ocasión no tenía con que distraerse y se durmió a la mitad de la explicación.

—Es solo un detalle, el plan aún puede funcionar —sonrió nerviosa. Ya tenían un día ahí, era obvio que nadie las buscaría—. Y no creo que la visión de los titanes sea buena en la oscuridad.

—Nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar hasta la muralla —murmuró la asiática.

—Por eso debemos salir de aquí en cuanto caiga la noche. Tendremos toda la madrugada para movernos —Sasha se mantenía optimista, pero el rugido de su estómago le bajó los ánimos de pronto—. ¡Muero de hambre!

—Debiste comer mi pan.

—No, no. A ti te hace más falta —dijo tomando una taza llena de agua—. Solo debemos esperar un poco más, ya casi anochece.

Mikasa solo la miró en silencio, mientras que a chica patata se ajustaba el equipo de maniobras a la cintura; en su mente rondaban aun las palabras de amor que le dirigió el día anterior y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—Sasha —dijo al fin—. ¿Por qué ha hecho tanto por mí?

—No es necesario un motivo especial, somos compañeras desde la academia, creo que podría decir que amigas, ¿no lo crees?

—Pero… ¿no existe otro motivo? —Mikasa estaba decidida a hacer confesar a la chica patata sus sentimientos de nuevo. Quería escucharla de nuevo y así aclarar los pensamientos que le atormentaban.

—Sí —dijo Sasha mirándola a los ojos—. Estoy en deuda contigo desde que me salvaste en la bodega —se giró, ofreciéndole una brillante sonrisa—. Parece que es tiempo de pagar mi deuda.

Mikasa quiso agregar algo más, pero la chica de cabellos castaños se dio a vuelta de nueva cuenta y se acercó al túnel de escombros. Ninguna estaba satisfecha, Mikasa quería escuchar las palabras de amor una vez más, y Sasha no dejaba de reprocharse a sí misma el desperdiciar una oportunidad tan buena. Así era como ambas se hacían daño, una por ser incapaz de aclarar sus sentimientos y la otra por no poder confesarlos.

La noche llegó después de una hora, cuando Sasha ya se sentía desfallecer por falta de alimento. Cuando todo estaba silencioso y el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte, Sasha y Mikasa estaban listas para escapar de las ruinas donde vivieron cautivas por más de veinticuatro horas. La chica patata había colocado los dos tanques de gas al fondo del túnel, dispuesta a explotar con estos una gran cantidad de rocas y madera que no pudo retirar con sus manos; y aunque el riesgo de provocar un derrumbe peor era latente, más fuerte era su decisión de escapar junto con su amada asiática de cabello negro. Cubrió las puntas de sus espadas con tela y las acercó a la antorcha para que estas comenzaran a quemarse. Cuando las llamas se apoderaron de ambas hojas, Sasha se acercó al túnel y con un rápido descenso de sus brazos disparó los proyectiles a los tanques. Al momento de que las espadas atravesaron los contenedores de gas, se produjo una fuerte explosión que sacudió toda la casa; ambas chicas pensaron que esta se derrumbaría sobre sus cabezas, pero no ocurrió. La estructura del edificio puso soportar las sacudidas.

En cuanto el humo se disipó, Sasha bajó por el túnel con las armas listas. Su plan había funcionado, gran parte de los escombros salieron a la calle, dejando pequeñas piedras y vigas de madera que podía retirar fácilmente con sus propias manos. Así las apartó lo más rápido que podía, arrojándolas al suelo o al interior de la casa, hasta que un pequeño agujero se abrió, dejando entrar aire fresco.

—¡Mikasa! —le llamó emocionada—. ¡Nos vamos a casa!

La asiática bajo por el túnel en cuanto escuchó que le llamaban. Con su brazo sano sostenía la antorcha que iluminaria su camino, mientras caminaba despacio para no resbalar con alguna piedra suelta. Llegó con su compañera de cabello castaño, que ya había logrado abrir el túnel hacia su libertad. Sasha tomó la antorcha con su mano izquierda y con la derecha se aferró al brazo derecho de Mikasa para conducirla entre la oscuridad.

Era una noche clara, de cielos despejados y tanto la luna como las estrellas resplandecían con intensidad, tiñendo la tierra con una luz blanca que revelaba los restos destruidos de lo que una vez fue una pequeña ciudad. Las dos jóvenes cadetes avanzaron por la calle procurando no hacer ruido alguno que atrajera a los titanes, quienes curiosamente estaban ausentes. Llegaron sin problemas a una cadena de edificios altos, los cuales escalaron con ayuda del equipo de Sasha. El camino sería tranquilo desde ese punto, solo debían saltar de un techo a otro.

—No logro ver las murallas —dijo Sasha. Optaron por descansar un poco al terminar el complejo habitacional. Lo que restaba debían recorrerlo a pie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tardemos en llegar?

Mikasa no dijo nada. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y ahora también se dedicaba a admirar a Sasha; a pesar de la suciedad en su rostro y ropas, ella seguía siendo la misma chica bonita que se moría por comer todo lo que tuviera frente suyo. Por primera vez en su vida, la asiática admitió que una chica era atractiva. Pero no estaba segura si comenzaba a sentirse atraída por la joven Braus, ni el por qué. Quizá era causado por los recientes hechos y su empeño a salvarla; o tal vez porque admitió su amor abiertamente, pero no se expresó de una forma egoísta como otros de sus pretendientes; o pudiera ser que la luz de la luna resaltó la belleza de aquella chica glotona. ¿En verdad se sentía atraída por ella? ¿O era más un sentimiento de agradecimiento? Estaba dudosa, consideró corresponder a los sentimientos de Sasha, pero también quería que fuera un amor reciproco y no solo por compadecerse de ella o regalare unos días de alegría.

Tras esperar una hora en el techo y comer los últimos trozos de pan que les quedaban, bajaron a tierra firme y comenzaron con la larga caminata hacia las murallas. A lo largo de su recorrido, eran testigos de la destrucción causada por los titanes y su hambre de carne humana. Según pudieron distinguir en la penumbra, el regreso de la legión de reconocimiento no fue para nada sencillo; a lo largo del campo había varias carretas destrozadas, todas reducidas a un montón de astillas ensangrentadas. Había aun restos humanos por todo el suelo, aun visibles sobre la corta hierba; y lo más preocupante era que también había caballos muertos por todo el campo, algunos aun enteros que posiblemente fueron golpeados, pero había otros que estaban partidos a la mitad, mutilados o reducidos a una mancha roja en el suelo y un cuero pestilente sobre esta. Y a pesar del repugnante espectáculo, ambas siguieron caminando tratando de no prestar atención.

¿Qué tan lejos estaban? No lo sabían. Por más que caminaran no lograban distinguir las murallas que aislaban a la humanidad de los titanes. Incuso temieron por elegir el camino equivocado y alejarse cada vez más de su hogar; pero siempre encontraban alguna capa, una pierna o un equipo de maniobras abandonado que les indicaba que andaban por el camino correcto. La amenaza de los titanes era nula, los pocos que encontraron durante su camino estaban tirados en el suelo, con las extremidades extendidas y la mirada perdida en el vacío, al igual que una muñeca de trapo al ser olvidada en la cama de su dueña. Si Hanji hubiese estado ahí, aquello sería como un parque de diversiones y se pondría a jugar con los titanes dormidos hasta el amanecer. Pero para las dos sobrevivientes, era un pasillo de la muerte; no querían hacer ningún ruido, mucho menos acercar la antorcha a los gigantes.

Mikasa cayó al suelo agotada; la fortaleza de sus piernas se esfumaba con cada paso que daba, mientras que Sasha aún continuaba firme, pues después de pasar tantos años dando vueltas al campo de entrenamiento ya estaba acostumbrada a largas caminatas. Al ver que su compañera y amor secreto no podía continuar, a cargó en sus brazos y siguió avanzando.

—Sasha —masculló Mikasa—. Detente, solo vas a cansarte más.

—No te preocupes, esto es como una caminata por la plaza para mí —respondió Sasha manteniendo una sonrisa que le encantó a la asiática.

—Lamento ser una carga…

—No eres una carga. Estas herida y debo apoyarte, ¿no? Tú harías lo mismo por mí si fuera yo la del brazo roto.

—Tienes razón… —respondió con un tartamudeo.

El amanecer había llegado. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en el horizonte, calentando con su suave tacto la tierra, el viento y el césped. Esta era la seña que tanto temían las cadetes de la legión de reconocimiento; tenían hasta esa hora para llegar y aun les faltaban un par de kilómetros. Tras caminar toda la noche, y hacer dos pausas para recobrar sus fuerzas, Sasha y Mikasa estaban tan cerca de las murallas, y a la vez lejos; no sabían cuánto tiempo tendría que transcurrir para que la luz de sol despertara a los titanes y estos las persiguieran como las presas que son. En su apuro, Sasha cargó de nuevo a Mikasa y llevándola en sus brazos, corría lo más rápido que sus agiles piernas lo permitían. No era necesario estar paradas frente a la muralla, con estar lo suficientemente cerca para que los cables del equipo de Sasha pudieran clavarse en los bloques bastaba. Sin embargo, el hambre y la falta de descanso ya estaban cobrando su factura a Sasha, que se sentía desfallecer; el correr podía soportarlo, pero cargar el peso del equipo de maniobras y a Mikasa ya suponía un esfuerzo mayor que le dejaba exhausta. Poco a poco, su voluntad era doblegada por el cansancio.

El suelo tembló, un estruendo cercano a las dos chicas les sacó el corazón del pecho. Mikasa miró por encima del hombro de Sasha y vio como un titán excéntrico se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas; a ese paso les alcanzaría antes de llegar a la muralla. La asiática intentó alertar a su compañera, pero esta ya se había percatado del depredador. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban en sus piernas, dio un saltó que impulsó con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras, acercándose a la muralla.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó desesperada y tan fuerte que sentía un desgarró en su garganta.

Al tocar de nuevo el suelo, sus dos piernas no soportaron más y cayó fatigada por el esfuerzo sobre humano. Las dos reclutas de la Legión de reconocimiento rodaron en el polvoso campo, terminando su camino a varios metros de la muralla Rose. Mikasa se lastimó de nuevo el brazo fracturado, pero resistió el dolor y trató de incorporarse.

—¡Sasha! —grito ella, pero su voz era opacada por el trote del titán.

La cadete Braus terminó boca abajo en el suelo; no podía más, su cuerpo había llegado al límite. Levantó unos centímetros la cabeza y estiró su brazo derecho hacia Mikasa, y todo se volvió oscuro.

—¡Sasha! ¡Sasha! —la voz de Mikasa resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Había muerto acaso, o ambas habían sido atrapadas en el estómago del titán? No podía abrir los ojos.

—Oigan, está despertando —dijo otra voz, masculina, muy familiar y divertida—. Sasha, bienvenida a casa.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Los parpados aun le pesaban y se sentía aun débil, los brazos y piernas le dolían como nunca en su vida y su cabeza, aunque descansaba en una suave almohada, le incomodaba. Ya no estaba en el suelo polvoriento, ni tenía la muralla frente a ella; estaba en una habitación pequeña, con grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol al ocaso. A su lado, mirándola con alivio, estaban Connie y Krista.

—Me sorprende, sigues viva —bromeo Connie.

—Temí estar en el infierno al verte —bromeo Sasha dibujando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el joven de cabeza rapada—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No le grites por favor —le reprimió Krista—. Eso no ayudara a que se recupere.

—¡Que va! —interrumpió Ymir acercándose la rubia—. Solo necesita una cesta de pan y un saco de patatas. Con eso, mañana estará como nueva.

—Y agradecería que me trajeran algo de comer —murmuró Sasha. Su estómago gruñó más fuerte y espantoso que un titán.

—Háganlo —ordenó Rivai desde la puerta—. Y déjenla descansar.

—¡Sí capitán! —respondieron los tres jóvenes, que abandonaron la habitación con un paso veloz.

—Capitán… —balbuceo Sasha. Tenía miedo en ese momento.

—Braus —los fríos ojos de Rivai se cruzaron con los de ella. No parecían tener emoción alguna—. Admito que estoy sorprendido. Las habíamos dado por muertas, y de la nada aparecen al pie de la muralla.

Sasha no respondió nada. ¿Acaso eso era una felicitación?

—Ella ya me lo contó todo —dijo—. Espero que podamos contar con sus primeros auxilios en el futuro.

—¿Es quiere decir qué? —tartamudeó la chica patata.

—Te daré una semana de descanso. Pero después… te quiero a primera hora en el campo —y sin agregar nada más, Rivai se fue.

Sasha permaneció quieta, meditando lo que acababa de pasar. Ella esperaba ser degradada, que le expulsaran del escuadrón de Rivai y la mandara a la retaguardia de nuevo; pero las palabras del capitán indicaban lo contrario. Cumplió con la única condición que tenía para permanecer al lado de Mikasa: no morir en su primera expedición. Y no solo eso, salvo la vida propia y la de su amada asiática, mató a un titán y escapó de otro.

—Pero… ¿cómo terminé aquí? —se preguntó. No recordaba nada después de caer al suelo y escuchar a Mikasa llamarle a gritos.

—Krista e Ymir nos salvaron —habló Mikasa.

Sasha miró directo a la puerta de la pieza. Ahí estaba Mikasa; usaba ropas holgadas, una venda en su cabeza, un parche en su mejilla herida y el brazo fracturado era sujeto por una larga tela que funcionaba de cabestrillo y se distinguía como le sujetaban dos placas de madera bien taladas y fuertemente vendadas.

—Fue una suerte que ambas pasearan por la muralla a esa hora. Escucharon tu grito.

—Creo que al final no pude salvarte, ¿verdad? —dijo Sasha con tristeza—. Volví a depender de alguien más, cuando no podía fallar.

—No. Me salvarte más de una vez —Mikasa se acercó con un andar lento—. Cuando mi brazo se rompió, durante el derrumbe, cuando me curaste las heridas, y me trajiste de vuelta. Me salvaste la vida Sasha.

—Solo cumplía con mi deber —tartamudeó la castaña desviando la mirada.

—¿Segura que solo era el deber? ¿O querías hacerlo? —Mikasa ya estaba sentada a su lado.

Sasha no respondió. Solo le miraba embobada.

—Gracias Sasha —susurró Mikasa—. Si no te molesta… podríamos cenar juntas.

—Claro, claro —Sasha habló con balbuceos, no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba—. En cuanto me dejen salir de aquí, no me molesta compartir mesa con Armin y Eren. A Jean no el agrado mucho, pero…

—No… me refiero a que… —Mikasa se sonrojó ligeramente—, solas tú y yo. Esta noche. Aquí.

Sasha hizo una pausa. Se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Su más grande deseo se estaba cumpliendo en ese instante y no le importaba la razón que tuviera Mikasa para pedir tal cosa. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Por supuesto! No quiero pasar la noche sola, y si tú me acompañas… eso sería perfecto.

—Entonces… —Mikasa se puso aún más colorada. Tímidamente se acercó a Sasha y le dio un beso en los labios. De inmediato se paró y corrió a la puerta—. Ya regreso, iré por algo de comer.

Desapareció en el pasillo, antes de que Sasha pudiera decir algo. La chica patata permaneció petrificada por un minuto, con su débil mano palpaba sus labios, mismos que Mikasa le beso; aquello era irreal, pero había pasado. Ya no sabía ni que creer, pero solo estaba segura de una cosa: se sentía feliz, tan feliz que gritó a los cuatro vientos:

—¡Te amo!

* * *

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron, comentaron, siguieron y llevaron a sus favoritos este fanfic. Su apoyo y comentarios son los que hacen crecer una historia y que un autor se anime a seguir. Y bueno, con esto llegamos al final, donde nuestra querida chica patata tuvo al final su esperada recompensa. Sin nada más que agregar, solo queda decir: ¡Nos leemos luego!_

_Al Dolmayan OUT!_


End file.
